coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8317 (7th February 2014)
Plot Michelle sees Andrea coming out of Lloyd's flat in the morning. Owen is still trying to contact Pat Phelan's mobile. Sophie tells Tim the game’s up and she knows Maddie was the intruder who hit him. Owen’s frantic when Phelan turns up at the yard and Anna rounds on him branding him a lying con man. Pat insists the money is in the bank and suggests that Owen rings them to verify. Rita and Stella bicker in the salon over Gloria and Dennis. Owen and Anna are left shame-faced when the bank admit to an error and the money is there as Pat said. Steve is distracted in the Rovers after finding out about Lloyd and Andrea. Tina prepares to return to London but Michelle asks her to do a shift. Rob tells Carla that he wants Tracy back. Carla thinks he’s mad but admits that Peter wants them to reunite too which Tina is intrigued to hear. Sophie blackmails Tim into driving her to Fran Heath's house to see if Maddie is there. Rob goes into the shop and finds that she has put his belongings up for sale. Stella orders Gloria to stop leading Dennis on, but enjoying the attention she insists it’s all harmless fun. Steve rants to Michelle about Lloyd and Andrea’s closeness saying he’s been left with no one. He admits he's jealous much to her annoyance. Anna calls round to Pat's house to apologise but is stunned when he tells her how attractive he finds her. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Audrey Roberts- Sue Nicholls *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis Guest cast *Ritchie de Vries - Robin Askwith Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office *Valerie Phelan's house - Hallway Notes *Steve McDonald's comment about putting up pictures and a Moose's head is an allusion to "The Germans" episode of Fawlty Towers (first transmitted 24th October 1975) when Sybil Fawlty constantly nags Basil to put up these two items in a similar way to the list of jobs that Michelle Connor gives Steve to do. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is envious of Lloyd and Andrea's relationship; Anna brands Phelan a lying conman; Rob tells Carla he wants Tracy back; and Stella orders Gloria to stop leading Dennis on. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,120,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes